


Will Fear Break You

by Cygna



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hope, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Ocean, Poetry, Shadow - Freeform, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna/pseuds/Cygna
Summary: Do you swim against the current,Until your arms only move like limp noodles?Do you run from your shadow,Until your legs no longer support your weight?
Series: Fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569136
Kudos: 1





	Will Fear Break You

**Author's Note:**

> Poem about overcoming fear  
> Second in series, sequel to The Power of Fear

Will Fear Break You

Do you swim against the current,  
Until your arms only move like limp noodles?  
Do you run from your shadow,  
Until your legs no longer support your weight?

Pointless are these endeavors  
Against an undertow that pulls even the experienced.  
Against a shadow that is forever stitched to your feet.

You first must find the diseased root,  
That infects you with the pandemic of fear.  
You must remove the parasite  
That weakens your resilience.

An understanding is what is needed  
To be able to surf the wave,  
To be able to face the shadow and laugh.

You must learn how to weather the storm  
Rising above the pits into which fear drags you.  
You must learn to fly higher than the birds,  
Finding solace in self-confidence, nothing can faze you.

The darkness cannot touch you  
If light comes from within.  
The holes in your defenses  
Strengthen with your conviction.

It may sway you at times  
It may whisper in your ears

But with the force of an adaptable spirit,  
Never again will fear break you.


End file.
